Kitten Moments
by Nitroid
Summary: Snitches of Grimmjow's emotions as he spends his moments with kitten!Ichigo. Fluff.


**This is a fanfic of my fanfic Pretending. Made for Ally upon request. **

**Prompt: Short scenes of Grimmjow spending time with Kitten!Ichigo.**

**x**

**Exasperation**

Ichigo curled up in Grimmjow's lap, purring. It was in the wee hours of the morning, and the desert atmosphere was chilly.

"I can't believe you're here again," Grimmjow muttered, placing one hand on Ichigo's small head. "After I went to all that trouble sending you home and all."

Nudging Grimmjow's long fingers with his pink nose, Ichigo mewled in reply.

_Because I really wanted to see you! _

He nuzzled against Grimmjow's hand.

The Espada sighed and shook his head. He scratched the little orange kitten behind his ears, smiling when Ichigo started purring louder.

"What am I going to do with you?"

_Keep me, of course. _Ichigo purred, rolling over onto his stomach to allow Grimmjow better access. _I want to be near you all the time!_

"No, you don't." The Espada stroked him. "It's dangerous to be here."

_I don't care. I like being with you. _

As if to prove his statement, Ichigo pawed at Grimmjow's hands.

In response, Grimmjow scooped him up and kissed him on the nose.

"I like being with you, too."

**x**

**Frustration**

"Where are you?" Grimmjow hissed, lifting the covers of his bedspread. "Stop hiding!"

Aside from the glaringly yellow puddle on the white marble floor, there was no Ichigo to be seen. Grimmjow gave a frazzled growl and dropped to his knees to look under his bed. All he saw was a clear space, but no scowling orange kitten. Straightening up, the Espada gripped handfuls of his hair, trying to think of another place where a tiny kitten would try to hide.

"Ichigo!" He called, but to no avail.

There was no answering mew, or even a purr to indicate the little kitten's presence in his quarters. Grimmjow's aggravation was slowly growing into fear. What if something had happened to Ichigo?

He called again, and raced into the bathroom. "Ichigo, are you in here?"

There was a small mewl from behind the porcelain bathtub. Grimmjow knelt down and looked. To his immense relief, Ichigo was there, curled up in a small orange ball. He seemed to be trembling.

"There you are." Grimmjow practically sighed while saying that. "Don't ever do that again!"

Ichigo trembled harder. His amber eyes refused to meet Grimmjow's gaze.

"What's wrong, kit?" Grimmjow reached out to stroke Ichigo's nose with one finger.

_S-scary. _Ichigo mewled. _Yelling loudly . . . is Grimmjow mad at me?_

Coaxing the little kitten out from his cramped corner between the bathtub and the wall wasn't too hard. Grimmjow kept whispering sweet nothings until Ichigo crept out willingly and sat on his palm.

_I couldn't hold it in. _Ichigo mewed. _And you were sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you. The bowl was too high for me reach, and . . ._

Ichigo trailed off as Grimmjow stroked him under the chin, reducing his kitten to purrs.

"I couldn't be mad at you if I tried." He whispered, kissing Ichigo on the forehead. "You're too cute for words."

**x**

**Confusion**

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo pattered toward him from the other side of the hall. They were just outside his quarters, with Grimmjow seated on the marble floor. Ichigo had been allowed to roam around and poke at every nook that caught his fancy.

Spreading out his hands palm-up, Grimmjow let Ichigo trot into his hands. He cupped his small furry frame and brought him up to his face, where he nuzzled Ichigo's nose with his own.

"Are you hungry, kit?"

Ichigo wasn't, so he licked the tip of Grimmjow's nose in reply. He still had an urge to explore some more.

"Are you sure?" Grimmjow set him down gently, scratching him under the chin.

Ichigo licked his finger to let him know. Grimmjow cocked his head to the side, uncertain of what Ichigo's little messages meant.

Catching Ichigo round his furry tummy before he could scamper away, Grimmjow lifted him up to eye level and smiled.

"If you're hungry, I could feed you now."

Ichigo licked at Grimmjow's wrist impatiently. He still had a couple more corners to sniff out!

However, Grimmjow interpreted his licks differently. Ichigo was surprised when Grimmjow carried him back inside his bedroom.

_Where are you taking me?_ He finally mewled.

"Let's get you to your bowl, kit." Grimmjow knelt down and placed him on the fluffy carpet. "What do you feel like today? We have tuna, mackerel, goldfish-shaped crackers . . . hey, where are you going?"

Ichigo had quickly scampered to the door, where he made a fast exit into the spherical hallway. The last two corners smelled wonderfully promising. Despite being spherical, the building still managed to have corners. Aizen's way of constructing edifices was simply amazing.

All the corners, he had discovered, were actually little paths into other dimensions! As long as he traveled in a straight line, he found that he would come back out into the hallway – but find himself at another corner instead. Still, it didn't matter, as long as Grimmjow was still there.

Walking out of his bedroom, Grimmjow was just in time to see Ichigo's furry orange tail disappear through one of the corners he hadn't yet sniffed out.

With a sigh, Grimmjow leaned against the wall and slowly sank down into a sitting position. His little kitten was so adorable, but so hard to understand sometimes. Nevertheless, he would still wait patiently for Ichigo to trot out of the walls and head straight into his arms . . .

**x**

**Ally's requests were some of Grimmjow's moods when he shares moments with Kitten!Ichigo. For the next chapter, I might write your requests if you suggest them! :)**


End file.
